<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Love is Unbreakable by HowlsAttackOnPhandoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981768">Our Love is Unbreakable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsAttackOnPhandoms/pseuds/HowlsAttackOnPhandoms'>HowlsAttackOnPhandoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fainting, Hospitals, M/M, Mingi isn't an idol, Mingi loves Yunho a lot, Not Beta Read, Sickfic, Yunho is an idol, Yunho's manger is mean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:01:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsAttackOnPhandoms/pseuds/HowlsAttackOnPhandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling in love with an idol was every persons dream. Waking up with pure perfection in your arms every morning, watching others drool over someone on a screen while you’re able to hold them securely in your arms. Mingi had always thought it would be magical. And it was. Until it wasn’t </p>
<p>or the one where Yunho passes out and Mingi jumps over a divider to get to him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our Love is Unbreakable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yunho had managed to keep it together till he got off stage. Mingi had noticed it from the crowd, how his smile started to waver at the edges, how his eyes didn’t crinkle as much as he stared out into the sea of faces before him. He worried. But then again, he always did. </p>
<p>Gently trying to move through the crowd, Mingi kept his eyes on his Yunho, making his way to the nearest security guard. </p>
<p>Falling in love with an idol was every persons dream. Waking up with pure perfection in your arms every morning, watching others drool over someone on a screen while you’re able to hold them securely in your arms. Mingi had always thought it would be magical. And it was. Until it wasn’t </p>
<p>There were so many times where Yunho would be busy until the early hours of the morning, practically sleepwalking back to his apartment without so much as a hello. And Mingi didn’t mind. He loved him all the same, tired eyes, sleepless nights worrying about media, constant stress, having to remind Yunho that even though he was dieting food was still necessary to live. He loved it all. But he also hated it. Hated how the fans and company took Yunho away from him, tore him down piece by piece, but most importantly he hated how much pain Yunho endured. He’d watched Yunho practice until he passed out which wasn’t an uncommon occurrence. He’d seen Yunho tear at his hair in frustration, often times having to remind him to relax before he actually pulled his hair out. He hated how he couldn’t be Yunho’s pillar, his dependent. Oh how he tried. </p>
<p>Seeing Yunho start to waver on the stage, seeing the early signs of his energy leaving had Mingi worried. He needed to do something. He pleaded with the security guard, begging him to get Yunho’s manager or someone so they could let him through. The security guard didn’t budge. Mingi cast worried glances to the stage, noticing how Yunho’s hands were starting to shake with how hard he was trying to pull himself together. Sighing, he closed his eyes, rubbing his hands down his face. </p>
<p>“I beg of you. If you don’t want your artist collapsing on the fucking stage any minute you’ll get his goddamn manager here right now.” Mingi threw as much venom into those words as he could make but the fear was still laced strongly to them. The security guard must have noticed for he reluctantly reached for his walkie talkie, speaking into it. Mingi kept glancing at the stage, wringing his hands as he noticed Yunho starting to slowly sway back and forth. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry sir but you’re not allowed to enter.”</p>
<p>Minig stared in half disbelief and half anger. He knew where he stood in terms of important. Yunho’s company had made that very clear when they learned about their relationship years ago. When they’d been found out, Mingi and Yunho though his career was over. But they’d willingly made the choice with that outcome as a possibility. No matter how many times Mingi attempted to shove Yunho away, trying to get him to understand the gravity of their being together, Yunho always came back. And so they decided that they were worth, that they were going to give it a shot. Mingi knew that the company didn’t like him being involved with their most popular idol, that Mingi was trash to them that they’d tried to get rid of at every turn. But Mingi held fast. Because he knew Yunho needed him. And he needed Yunho. More than anything else in the world. So it didn’t surprise him when the security guard told him no. </p>
<p>Mingi stared at the stage again, praying for Yunho to keep it together a little while longer</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_______</p>
<p>Yunho felt it. How his body started swaying, how his hands were shaking. It scared him. Not the thought of passing out, that’d happened to him too many times to count, but rather having his fans worry over him. Having Mingi worry about him. </p>
<p>Mingi. </p>
<p>The thought of his lover caused him to start searching the crowd, hoping to catch a glimpse of his red hair. He knew that Mingi would be there, as he always was, even when Yunho’s events were hours away. No matter how many times Yunho told him to stay home, Mingi always came. </p>
<p>As the lights started to heat up more, slowly becoming unbearably bright, Yunho kept searching. It became almost frantic as he started hearing his own pulse in his ears, the narrator of the show slowly becoming muffled. He kept smiling, hoping that his depleting energy wasn’t noticeable. Silently he begged the narrator to call a break or for a change in stage to happen. </p>
<p>And as he would have it, luck was on his side. </p>
<p>“Well ladies and gentlemen, this seems like the perfect time for our dear Yunho to get changed for a very special surprise.” </p>
<p>Yunho’s body jerked at those words, reminding him that he was allowed to get off stage now. He attempted to smile as wide as his body would let him as he slowly got up, praying that he would be steady enough on his feet. With only a few missteps, ones he could cover up by staying he’d been sitting too long, he forced his way off the stage. </p>
<p>The curtains beaconed him, inviting him closer. Everything around him started to swim and lose focus. He couldn’t hear the loud cheers of the audience any more. All he could focus on was putting one foot in front of the other. </p>
<p>_________________</p>
<p>Mingi heard the narrator announce a break, relief flooding his system knowing that Yunho would get at least a little relief. But it still left the question of how good would the care be. He knew that the company valued their idol, but they also needed him to perform. Mingi had been witness to it too many times where they’d just pumped some glucose into Yunho, gave him some water, and shoved him back on stage. Those were always the times where Mingi ended up in a screaming match with his manager, demanding they take him off the stage so that he could rest. And every time Mingi ended up in front of the venue, sending an apology text to Yunho as he waited for him to finish. </p>
<p>He’d had enough. </p>
<p>He looked the security guard in the eyes, gave an apologetic smile before he leaned back, quickly scaling the divider. </p>
<p>“HEY!” The security guard yelled after him, missing Mingi’s coat by a millimeter as he started speaking orders into his walkie talkie. But Mingi didn’t care. He needed to get to Yunho. </p>
<p>Dodging security guard after security guard, he finally made it to the backstage door, yanking it open. </p>
<p>He didn’t know this venue. He’d never been here before. Panting he started racing through the hallways, looking to where people were going and the signs hanging around everywhere. </p>
<p>Grabbing an unsuspecting staff member, Mingi growled “where is he?”</p>
<p>Shaken by the sudden attack, the staff member pointed down the hall. “Third door on your right.” </p>
<p>Mingi had never run so fast in his life. He desperately scanned the doors, finally finding the one that had been pointed out to him. </p>
<p>The door was wide open, showing the side of the stage where Yunho was slowly making his way off of. Mingi heard yells as he started pushing people out of the way to get to Yunho, felt people try to grab him but he wouldn’t stop. He needed to get to him. </p>
<p>Yunho looked up, his tired, glazed over eyes finding Mingi’s wild ones. Mingi watched as a small smile started forming on his lovers face. </p>
<p>“You’re here,” He heard a faint whisper before he was catching a fainting Yunho in his arms. </p>
<p>Mingi cradled his head, holding Yunho’s body close to his chest. His lover was heating up, sweat dripping down his brows and his breathing coming out labored. He gently brushed Yunho’s hair out of his face, cupping his lover’s cheek. </p>
<p>“We need to get him to the dressing room,” He heard someone behind him say and felt arms clawing at him, attempting to separate him from Yunho. Growling, he got up, Yunho safely in his arms as he stared at Yunho’s manager behind him. </p>
<p>“Where the fuck do you need him?” He managed to get out, glaring at her. She gave him a warning look before she pointed in the direction he’d come from. Nodding, he told her to show him the way, carefully taking Yunho with him, making sure not to rattle him. </p>
<p>By the time they got to the dressing room Yunho’s breathing had evened out a little. He looked calmer, more content, but the dark circles under his eyes betrayed him. No amount of makeup was going to make those go away. </p>
<p>“Put him down here,” his manager instructed pointing to a couch on the side of the room. Mingi carefully laid Yunho down, making sure his head was supported by the arm of the couch. He watched as staff members quickly inserted the IV on Yunho’s hand, placing ice packs on the back of his neck and his head to cool him down. He saw how Yunho’s manager was still giving him the stink eye from across the room as she yelled orders. </p>
<p>But he didn’t care. He needed to make sure Yunho was alright. </p>
<p>He carefully carded his fingers through Yunho’s hair, watching the other sleep peacefully for the first time in a long time. They hadn’t been able to see each other much recently with Yunho preparing for the big showcase. Mingi wondered if Yunho had remembered to eat something while he was so focused or if he forgot like he usually did. He held onto Yunho’s hand tightly watching as some of the color returned to his lovers face. </p>
<p>“I can give you another 5 minutes but then you have leave.” Yunho’s manager stood behind Mingi, hand on her hip as she watched the two of them. Mingi glared at her, tightening his hold on Yunho’s hand. </p>
<p>“Are you gonna make him go out there again when he’s like this? Has he even eaten anything recently?” </p>
<p>They stared at each other, anger rolling in waves around them until Mingi heard a quiet cough behind him. The fingers in his tightened slightly, pulling his attention back to Yunho. </p>
<p>Yunho had blearily opened his eyes, watching as Mingi and his manager were about to engage in another screaming match. He wanted to interject but his chest tightened, not allowing him to speak. He watched as Mingi’s eyes immediately softened when they landed on him, how the younger leaned over him concern still evident in his features. </p>
<p>“Hey baby. How are you feeling?” Yunho allowed Mingi’s soft voice to envelop him. God how he’d missed him. He gave him a soft smile as he opened his mouth to speak, another coughing fit taking over. Mingi’s concern grew, gently running his hands through Yunho’s hair again. </p>
<p>“Are you having trouble breathing again? Do you want your inhaler?” Mingi’s eyes hardened as he waited for Yunho’s response, the other trying to get his breathing under control. When Yunho couldn’t answer Mingi made to get up, determined to find his inhaler. </p>
<p>“Don’t…please.” Yunho whispered, his hands tightening their hold on Mingi’s, begging the other not to leave. Mingi sighed, sitting back down on the floor next to Yunho’s head. </p>
<p>“It’s alright. Calm down. I won’t leave.” Mingi kissed the back of Yunho’s hand, whispering gentle reassurances to him. Looking up to Yunho’s manager, who coincidentally also looked worried, he asked “Could you please find his inhaler? It should be in the front pocket of his black backpack.” </p>
<p>When Mingi and Yunho had first gotten together and Mingi had learned about Yunho’s asthma, he assumed it was just exercise induced. That the other would need an inhaler when he was practicing. Little did he understand until he watched the other have his first full blown attack, standing there helpless. He swore to himself that day that he would never feel helpless again. He’d packed an inhaler into every one of his bags as well as Yunho’s, since the idiot decided that he didn’t always need one with him. Mingi was always there when Yunho started taking it too far, his breathing becoming too labored or irregular. Mingi was Yunho’s life support. </p>
<p>By the time Yunho’s manager came back with the inhaler Yunho’s coughing had quieted a little, his voice only a little raspy. </p>
<p>“I’m gonna sit you up now baby alright?” Yunho gave a weak nod as Mingi went to go sit next to him, gently lifting his torso. The movement caused Yunho to have another coughing fit, weakly grabbing on to Mingi’s hand as he struggled to breath. Mingi rested Yunho’s upper body on his side as he placed the inhaler in Yunho’s mouth. </p>
<p>“Ok sweetheart, you have to breath in. On the count of three.” Yunho dutifully followed Mingi’s instructions, breathing in when the other puffed the inhaler. Yunho’s breathing immediately sounded better, though still a little rough at the edges. </p>
<p>Mingi placed a kiss on his lovers forehead as the elder started falling asleep on his shoulder again. </p>
<p>“Yunho…” </p>
<p>The elder slowly opened his eyes at Mingi’s thoughtful voice, blinking at him blearily. </p>
<p>“Have you been eating?” Mingi looked down at him, catching his eyes as he bashfully looked away. Sighing Mingi ran a hand through his hair, frustration evident. </p>
<p>“I may… have forgotten…” Yunho said quietly, burying his face in Mingi’s neck. The younger placed a kiss on his lovers head, holding him closer. </p>
<p>“No wonder you passed out,” He sighed more to himself than to Yunho. He loved Yunho but the other was sometimes utterly incapable of taking care of himself. </p>
<p>Yunho’s manger came over, giving them a stern look. </p>
<p>“Your five minutes are over. Yunho you need to get dressed and back on stage. The makeup team is ready for you.” </p>
<p>Mingi couldn’t hold it anymore. He snapped. </p>
<p>“Are you fucking kidding me right now? He just passed out! He barely made it off the stage. How do you expect him to get back on and keep going? He can’t even properly breathe! He’s too weak to go back up there. Do you expect him to just keep powering through like nothing happened?” </p>
<p>Yunho winced at Mingi’s strong words, weak hands fisting in the others shirt. </p>
<p>“I’m fine Min. Don’t worry about…” Before he could even finish his statement Yunho started coughing violently, clutching at his chest so hard his knuckles turned white. Mingi’s eyes widened in shock as he recognized an attack. </p>
<p>“Fuck…” he breathed as he put Yunho’s inhaler back in his mouth, telling him to breathe in. “We need to get him to a hospital!” Mingi pushed Yunho’s hair off his forehead, whispering gentle nothings in his ear as he rubbed up and down his back. With the inhaler Yunho’s coughing had eased up only slightly, still struggling to breathe. </p>
<p>For the first time since they’d known each other, Yunho’s manager looked genuinely concerned. She walked around the room, ordering people to pack up the stuff, telling the driver to get the car ready. Pulling out her phone she started shouting more orders before walking back to Mingi, still rubbing Yunho’s back in an attempt to calm him. </p>
<p>“The nearest hospital is only three minutes away. They know we’re coming. The driver is getting the car ready. Follow me.” </p>
<p>She walked ahead, not even glancing behind her as Mingi swept Yunho back up in his arms, quickly racing after her. </p>
<p>The ride to the hospital was indeed short but felt like an eternity to Mingi as he kept giving Yunho his inhaler, trying to help the other ease his breathing. </p>
<p>The doors were slammed open as soon as they got to the hospital, doctors and nurses already on stand by. Yunho was torn from his arms, the latter desperately staring after Mingi as he was wheeled into the hospital. Mingi made his way to follow when a hand stopped him. </p>
<p>“That’s enough. We’ll take it from here.” Yunho’s manager held him back, giving him a stern looked that showed the fear that she felt. In all her time as Yunho’s manager she’d never seen him have an attack. Mingi had been the only one to really understand how bad it was. To say she had been unprepared was an understatement. </p>
<p>“If you believe that I’m just going to let him get poked and prodded in a hospital by himself then you’re sorely mistaken. Theres no fucking way I’m leaving without him.” Mingi glared at her, hoping he put enough venom into the statement but he couldn’t feel anything except fear and concern. “Please, if you have a heart, let me stay with him. He needs me.” He was desperate, not above begging. </p>
<p>Tears welled up in his eyes as he stared towards the doors that Yunho had disappeared through. His heart clenched at the thought of his lover laying alone in a white hospital room, scared out of his mind. Yunho hated hospitals ever since he’d lost his parents in one when he was a kid. Mingi knew that being even close to hospitals would cause the other anxiety and it only served to fuel his fear more. What if Yunho refused treatment? What if he started having an anxiety attack as well? What if it made his asthma worse? </p>
<p>What if I can’t be there for him?</p>
<p>The last thought drew the tears from his eyes. He’d always been afraid of not being there for the elder and when they’d been discovered, Yunho’s company had made that fear even stronger. </p>
<p>“What if I can’t be there for him?” He whispered, his hands falling from where they’d been trying to shove Yunho’s manager off him. Tears dripped off his cheeks as he stared at the hospital doors. </p>
<p>Watching the inner turmoil unfold, Yunho’s manager sighed, dropping her arms. </p>
<p>“Fine.” She spoke the words softly but they rattled Mingi. He glanced up at her, eyes wide in shock and disbelief. “Its going against every rule the company has in place but I know he only really calms down when you’re there.” </p>
<p>He couldn’t believe it. Relief flooded through his body as he got up, thanking her before running towards the hospital doors. </p>
<p>________</p>
<p>Yunho hated hospitals. He’d had too many bad memories in one to ever want to be near one again. So being wheeled into one, white walls doctors running around, machines beeping, caused his breathing to fail him. He gasped, clutching his chest again, eyes wide as he scanned for Mingi. But the redhead was no where to be found. </p>
<p>Tears dripped from Yunho’s as he desperately searched for his lover. He needed Mingi. Where the heck was he?</p>
<p>Yunho barely noticed how he was hooked up to an IV, how the doctors took his vitals and placed an oxygen mask on his face. He didn’t notice how the nurses started taking about what sedative to get him to calm down. All he could think about was where Mingi was. </p>
<p>Why wasn’t he here? </p>
<p>In his rational brain he could have understood his manager preventing Mingi from coming due to company policy, but he wasn’t thinking straight. He was afraid. There were strange people all around him. Memories kept flooding back to him about the night his parents died. Fear wrapped itself around him, slowly suffocating him more than his asthma was. </p>
<p>Just as the nurse was injecting the sedative into his IV, he saw red hair sprinting through the hospital doors, frantically looking around. </p>
<p>“Mingi…” </p>
<p>Dark brown eyes found his as Mingi made his way over to where Yunho lay. Yunho had a gentle smile on his lips as the sedative worked its way through his body. </p>
<p>“You came…” he whispered before he passed out. </p>
<p>Mingi ran his hands through his lovers hair, gently pushing it out of his face. </p>
<p>“Of course I came. I’ll never leave you. I promise.” Mingi knew Yunho couldn’t hear him but he said the words anyway. Maybe Yunho wasn’t the one who needed that reassurance. </p>
<p>When Yunho awoke, hours later, he felt someone’s breath in his hair. Sighing he curled more into the body placed next to him on the bed, laying his head over Mingi’s heart. Mingi instinctively held him tighter, wrapping his arms more securely around Yunho’s waist. </p>
<p>God how Yunho had missed him. Mingi could be right next to him and Yunho would still miss him. These past few days without any sort of direct contact with the other had been almost unbearable. All Yunho wanted was to see Mingi, to hold his hand, to kiss him. But he’d been too busy, being shoved from one event to the next. Mingi had called him everyday but it wasn’t enough. </p>
<p>So when he felt the other next to him, he couldn’t even be mad at his body betraying him. Because it brought the love of his life to him. </p>
<p>Yunho slowly opened his eyes, glancing around the room. He’d been placed in a single room, door closed and his manager asleep in a chair in the corner. He smiled weakly as he watched her head bob slowly. She tried to take care of him, she really did, but Yunho was good at hiding his injuries and suffering. He dealt with them on his own. Or at least he had until Mingi came into his life. He could never hid anything from Mingi. It was almost like Mingi had a secret Yunho radar that informed him as soon as Yunho wasn’t feeling well. But Mingi understood Yunho in a way that even Yunho didn’t. He knew how much the other didn’t want to worry his manager so he kept hush about it, helping Yunho deal with his struggles. But he always made Yunho know that he was never alone, that Mingi was always there with him to help him through the dark times. And he couldn’t be more thankful. </p>
<p>Speaking of Mingi, Yunho glanced over at the younger, sleeping peacefully next to him. Mingi looked so young when he slept, all the worry and concern he carried for Yunho disappearing. Yunho loved watching him sleep, as creepy as it sounds. He would spend hours doing it if he could but sadly Mingi’s internal radar never gave him much time to. </p>
<p>Mingi startled all of a sudden, groaning quietly as he attempted to open his eyes. The first thing he saw was a white hospital room. Now he was fully awake, remembering everything that happened the night before. He heard a quiet giggle next to him and looked down, Yunho’s big puppy eyes staring back at him, cheeks slightly pink, smile on his lips. He looked breathtaking. </p>
<p>“When did you wake up? Why didn't you wake me? Do you need something? Can you breathe?” Mingi started fussing over Yunho, moving his face left, right, up, and down to check for any changes. Yunho laughed, smiling wide as he watched Mingi, his heart bursting with love for the other. </p>
<p>“I’m fine. Don’t worry about me. I feel a lot better.” Mingi sighed as he leaned back against the bed, pulling Yunho tight to his chest again. </p>
<p>“Don’t ever do that to me again okay?” He whispered into Yunho’s hair, holding the other even tighter, if that was even possible. </p>
<p>Yunho sighed contentedly into Mingi’s chest, relishing the feel of the others fingers in his hair. </p>
<p>“I promise.” </p>
<p>He looked back up at Mingi, watching the concern on his face slowly be replaced with relief. And he kissed him. </p>
<p>Kissing Mingi had always been his favorite. No matter what mood he was in kissing Mingi always felt like coming home, walking through a field of sunshine, everything warm and happy. He thrived on that feeling, slowly becoming addicted the longer they were together. And Mingi was only happy to oblige. </p>
<p>But this kiss was different. Yunho could feel all of Mingi’s desperation, his silent pleas for Yunho to get better, to be okay. He could feel the relief, the fear fading from Minig’s body as he melded into the elder, gently threading his fingers into the hairs at Yunho’s nape. </p>
<p>Yunho didn’t notice that Mingi was crying until he felt the tears drip onto his face. He pulled away, watching Mingi’s clear eyes. He gently wiped the tears off the younger’s face, feeling Mingi lean into the touch. He placed a light kiss on Mingi’s nose, making the other scrunch up his face. </p>
<p>“I’m alright Min. I’m going to be okay. You can stop worrying now.” </p>
<p>“Yunho, you’ve known me for years. I’m never going to stop worrying about you,” Mingi whispered back in reply. </p>
<p>Yunho rested his forehead against Mingi’s, hand still on Mingi’s cheek as the younger fisted his shirt. </p>
<p>“I love you Song Mingi. With all my heart and soul.” </p>
<p>Yunho heard Mingi sniffle. </p>
<p>“I love you too Jeong Yunho. With all that I am.” </p>
<p>Maybe there would be more struggles for them to overcome, more hospital visits. Maybe Yunho’s company would try to push them apart. But they knew they were unbreakable. </p>
<p>Because their love made them unbreakable.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>